La Carta
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Kyle se entera a travez de una carta que su novio Stan lo engaña con Kenny, Reviews plis :D


_Se despertó por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, se estiro y paro de la cama_

_Camino arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina_

-Stan?-_ pregunto asomando su cabeza por la cocina, aun algo somnoliento, al no ver al pelinegro entro y abrió el refrigerador, sacando una caja de leche deslactosada y tomando directamente del cartón_

-No se por que, pero presiento que hoy será un grandioso dia-_ de dijo asi mismo Kyle limpiando los pequeños rastros de leche de su boca (eso sonó raro ._.)_

_Fue a la sala, aun con el cartón de leche en la mano_

-Stan-_ llamo pero nadie contesto_

-Que raro, el no suele salirse sin avisarme…-_ se dijo poniendo el cartón de leche en una mesa de por ahí_

-Bueno, por lo mientras veré un poco de tele-_ dijo hundiéndose en un sofá, tomo el control de la tele y la prendió_

-Aburrido, aburrido-_ dijo cambiado de canal- _*suspiro* aburrido, YUGH! LAURA!, no, no, no, AGH! Acaso no hay nada en la tele?!-_ dijo mejo apagándola, malhumorado_

-Mmm veré que hay en el buzón… usualmente an llegado muchas cartas-_ dijo saliéndose de la casa, se fue donde estaba el buzón, lo abrió y vio un montón de cartas, suspiro, las saco y entro denuevo a la casa_

-Veamos-_ comenzó a revisar las cartas- _para Stan, para Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan_ *acaso nunca me mandaran una carta ami?* penso el pelirrojo_

_Y como si el destino escuchara sus pensamientos, encontró una carta dirigida a el_

_*Mmm… de quien será?* penso, reviso la carta pero no decia de quien era, lo penso un rato y después se encogió de hombros, ignorando aquel "pequeño" detalle_

_Se sentó en el mismo sofá donde habia estado hace un momento y abrió la carta con cuidado_

_La agarro con sus dos manos y la comenzó a leer lentamente_

_**Hola Kyle**_

_**Tal vez en estos momentos estés algo confundido por recibir esta carta**__- Kyle_ _asintió _

_**Pero es que era necesario, tenía que decírtelo, por que entre más tiempo te lo oculte, más sufrirás**_

_**Bueno, no quiero ser directo pero viéndome en esta situación tendré que serlo**_

_**Stan te engaña**_

_**Asi de fácil, el te engaña y te estarás diciendo ¿Este tipo como lo sabe?**_

_**Pues, yo lo eh visto, no te estoy espiando, claro que no, solo es pura coincidencia que me lo encuentre en lugares públicos con…**_

_**Alguien mas que no eras tu**_

_**Se que esta es una gran sorpresa para ti, pero debías saberlo**_

_**Y si no me aun no crees, lee las cartas que son para Stan y lee de quien son**_

_**Espero no haberte echo daño con esto **_

_**Adiós**_

_Kyle tenia la mirada perdida, la boca la tenia semiabierta, su respiración no se escuchaba, estaba congelado en su lugar_

_Enserio ¿Stan lo estaba engañando? ¿Hace cuanto?, ¿Por qué? Y lo mas importante… ¿Con quien?_

_La carta se le cayo de sus manos, entonces abrió una de las cartas que eran dirigidas hacia Stan, sabia que estaba mal, que no era bueno leer cartas ajenas, que no debía entrometerse en la vida privada de los demas, pero ¿Qué era peor? ¿Engañar o Invadir la vida privada de su "novio"? la respuesta era obvia_

_La abrió con desesperación y ahora se puso peor con lo que leyó_

_**Hola querido Stan**_

_**¿Cómo estas? Me entere de que no viniste a trabajar hoy por que querías "compartir" más tiempo con Kyle**_

_**Era eso o querías engañarlo mas de lo que ya esta?**_

_**No entiendo por que simplemente no lo dejas por mi, yo tengo mas que el, tengo mas cuerpo, mas humor, mas nalgas, mas… Mas de todo! **_

_**Ya me as dicho que aun lo quieres, pero ¿Entonces por que lo engañas conmigo? **_

_**Simplemente no te entiendo**_

_**Kenneth**_

_Con Kenny? Era con quien lo engañaba? Con ese amigo que siempre coqueteaba con cualquiera para pasar un "buen" rato, Era el?_

_No lo podia creer, sus lagrimas salieron sin control, rompió la carta y no quiso leer las demas, ya habia sido suficiente_

-Ya yegue!-_ se escucho desde la puerta de entrada, era Stan_

_Kyle sonrió con profunda tristeza, se levanto del sofá y camino con pasos llenos de furia hacia el pelinegro, este solo lo miro algo extrañado_

-Kyle? Que te pa_- _

_Fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada, fue tan fuerte que retrocedió un paso y le dejo roja la mejilla_

-Te lo mereces…-_ susurro el pelirrojo mirando a Stan con odio total_

-De que estas hablan-

-CALLATE STAN!-_ grito sin poder controlar sus lagrimas- _Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… e-eres un maldito traidor! ERES UN BASTARDO! UN BASTARDO!-_ le grito en la cara, después subió las escaleras a toda prisa, Stan pronto entendió el mensaje y bajo la mirada_

_Kyle empacaba todas sus pertenencias que podia en unas maletas, bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa sin siquiera mira al pelinegro_

_Un trueno sonó y comenzó a llover, al pelirrojo le dio igual, ya que no sentía nada, simplemente las leves caricias que le daban las gotas de agua, suspiro y trato de sonreír, almenos el confundiría las gotas de agua con sus lagrimas y no se preocuparía_

_Toco la puerta de una casa_

-Si?-_ le abrió un pequeño rubio, se sorprendió al ver a Kyle en ese momento y en esas condiciones_

-Kyle…- murmuro

-Butters… p-puedo?-_ pregunto triste_

-Claro! Pasa, pasa!-_ dijo Butters pasándolo a su casa, lo llevo a su habitación, le dio una toalla y lo cambio de ropa_

-Kyle ¿Estas bien?-

-Butters no tienes que fingir, yo se que fuiste tu-_ dijo el pelirrojo dándole una leve sonrisa a Butters, este solo bajo la mirada_

-Gracias por decírmelo-_ le dijo abrazándolo_

-N-no fue nada-_ dijo correspondiendo el abrazo_

_/ºoº/ºoº/_

_Notas del autor: Bueno, es mi primer fic de South Park, no soy bueno para el romance pero espero les haya gustado_

_Nos vemos ^^_


End file.
